


15. trembling hands

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Her hands, clenched round the gun (cold, hard metal, deceptively heavy, both familiar and utterly foreign to her touch) are trembling.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Series: 50 prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 7





	15. trembling hands

Winry’s hands do not shake.

She is an automail mechanic, used to working with delicate circuitry, knitting together human flesh and machine with perfect precision, her hands never shake, not since she was a very small child helping her granny.

Her hands, clenched round the gun (cold, hard metal, deceptively heavy, both familiar and utterly foreign to her touch) are trembling.

Her parents’ killer is standing in front of her, and she’s shaking, shaking, and her eyes are full of tears, blurring her vision. If she pulls the trigger she doesn’t know where it will hit, there is no precision to this, no steady hands, but that doesn’t matter. Killing is not like healing, it demands no skill, only rage.

Edward holds her gently, encloses her hand in his (the automail she made for him, piece by tiny, delicate piece, a labor of love and mastery that required perfection of her movements, the fearless sureness of serene long practice) and stills her trembling.

She is an automail mechanic, a healer, a maker.

Her hands do not shake.


End file.
